


Room

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Homelessness, Pigsy is a Dad, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Pigsy has a gift for his newest worker.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian & Pigsy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ^_^ I'd like to request Misc 8, with Pigsy giving MK the apartment.
> 
> Misc 8. “Get your ass over here before I drag you here myself.”

The shop was closing for the night. Xiaotian hummed as he finished wiping down the last of the tables, smiling proudly at his work. “Uh, Mr. Pigsy?” he called. There was an answering grunt from the kitchen. “I’m finished and I’m heading out!”

Heading out to…well, whatever warmth doorstep he could find.

“Wait,” Pigsy called, making Xiaotian pause. “I have something for you.”

“No, no!” Xiaotian said on reflex, just like when he was bothering other people. “I couldn’t take it.” Pigsy glared and he gulped. “I can’t…”

“Get your ass over here before I drag you here myself.” His boss winced the moment he said it, but he was already heading over. “Here.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and slapped it in the younger’s hand. “Follow me.”

With nothing else to do, Xiaotian did as commanded.

Pigsy led him to a door and pushed it open, revealing a staircase. The two traveled up it until they reached another door. With a gesture, he opened the door with the new key. It opened…revealing a small room.

“I was thinking,” Pigsy said, sounding a touch awkward. “That…you could live here. Since you don’t have anywhere else.” Xiaotian gaped at him. “But, if you’re fired, you’re out. Got it?”

“Yes…” Xiaotian whispered, taking in the room with new eyes. There were a small bed and a window that must’ve led to the fire escape… He snapped out of it to give his boss a sunny grin. “Yes, sir!”

Pigsy stared before looking away and giving a stern nod. “Uh…good. You know the opening time. Don’t break it.”

“I won’t,” Xiaotian said.

“Good,” he said again. Then, just like that, Pigsy was walking back downstairs, leaving him standing there.

Xiaotian closed the door before turning to his room, smiling.

“Wow…”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starsfic.tumblr.com


End file.
